50 Sentences of Montarg and Rodney
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: 50 sentences of the moody leader and his flamboyant chef. Spoilers for the Cobwebs Series.


**50 Sentences of Montarg and Rodney**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

**Some MontargxRodney. MxM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality, gay couple, boyxboy. You get the picture…If this ain't your thing, don't read this. **

**Some spoilers for Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween and From Little Flame to Raging Fire.**

**A Cobwebs Series Side Story.**

**1. Air-**

Rodney is searching for Montarg when hot air consumes him and he smiles because it means Montarg has recently trained there.

**2. Apples-**

Rodney giggles as Montarg stands behind him, snatching up the strips of apple skin, which falls off as the chef peels the apple to make a pie, and sucks them into his mouth like spaghetti, "Oh, Montargo," Rodney giggles, "don't ever change!"

**3. Beginning-**

Rodney didn't know that getting kicked out by his parents and being attacked would be the beginning to something beautiful.

**4. Bugs-**

Montarg pauses when he hears Rodney scream and he drops everything and runs into the kitchen, seeing Rodney standing on a chair, pointing and shouting for Montarg to kill 'it', then Montarg sees a spider- no bigger then his fingernail- as Rodney shouts for him to kill the bug and, as Montarg carries the spider out of the room, the fire sorcerer mutters, "It's an arachnid, actually."

**5. Coffee-**

Montarg's eyes reminded him of smouldering magma, Rodney's eyes reminded him of the coffee that now filled up the mug he had nicked from the Human World the week before.

**6. Dark-**

Rodney was crying out, the darkness was consuming him and his father was laughing - Montarg wakes up and hopes that never comes true.

**7. Despair-**

Richard didn't think he'd ever see Rodney smile again when they lowered the fire sorcerer's coffin into the ground.

**8. Doors-**

Montarg's heart was a large door - only someone with the right kind of key could open it and Rodney was proud to know that he had gotten closer then any other person.

**9. Drink-**

That drink in Montarg's room was certainly _not _grape juice - Rodney learned that the hard way.

**10. Duty-**

Sometimes, Richard tries to protect Rodney the way Montarg does, but Rodney still runs to Montarg when he's upset and Richard feels unloved and worthless - Rodney always picked Montarg as his bodyguard.

**11. Earth-**

"My God, Rodney, you are a _rock sorcerer - _you're _supposed _to _like _the mud!"

**12. End-**

Montarg and Rodney's beginning had been so beautiful - too bad that war came along.

**13. Fall-**

Rodney knew that, whenever he fell, Montarg would be there to catch him - that was the silent promise between the two.

**14. Fire-**

Montarg is strong and dances upon those who mock him, leaving pain and fear behind with every step - he certainly is the Lord of Fire.

**15. Flexible-**

Rodney sits on the ground and cries after attempting a trick he'd seen Montarg do and Montarg pats him on the back - really, Rodney shouldn't try things he knows only Montarg can do.

**16. Flying-**

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, Montargo, put me down, I don't like it," Rodney shouts but Montarg doesn't stop - he wanted Rodney to get over his fear of being in the air.

**17. Food-**

Montarg sets his fork down and Jack Skellington and Amanda look at him confusedly as he gets up, clearly unimpressed, and walks away, muttering, "It's just not the same…"

**18. Foot-**

As Rodney takes one of Montarg's boots and sees how big it is compared to his, Richard mutters, "You know what they say 'bout big feet, Rodney," and Rodney squeaks and blushes.

**19. Grave-**

Rodney had never been more sad when he saw his own element.

**20. Green-**

Rodney prods Montarg's stubborn, closed lips with a spoon, "Come on, Montargo, time to eat your veggies!"

**21. Head-**

When Montarg sits and meditates, Rodney's got to wonder what goes through the sorcerer's head.

**22. Hollow-**

Rodney had never felt more hollow then when he saw the stone with MONTARG carved into it.

**23. Honour-**

Rodney sniffles and salutes, "It was an honour being your chef, Montargo…at least, while it lasted…maybe I'll be your chef again next time we meet…"

**24. Hope-**

Montarg is on the battlefield, being thrown into the mud and being cut by blades, but he continues to fight through this war because he has to return to his light at the end of the tunnel; who's waiting back in the cavern for him.

**25. Light-**

They are teenagers as they sit around the campfire Montargo had made and Rodney looks at him, mesmerized at how the moonlight is shining down on the fire sorcerer; the fire reflected in the fire sorcerer's eyes as he stares intently at the flame - Montargo has never been more beautiful.

**26. Lost-**

"You are my anchor, Rodney - I would be lost without you."

**27. Metal-**

Rodney sits on the floor, smiling and staring into the shiny substance as Richard nudges Montarg, "Told ya he liked shiny things."

**28. New-**

Montarg had been one of a kind - there was no way in hell they could ever find another leader like him.

**29. Old-**

Montarg, again, jumps up as he hears Rodney scream and rushes into the rock sorcerer's bedroom, seeing Rodney holding something in between his finger and thumb and the chef hugs his leader and begins sobbing into his chest as he shouts, "Oh, Montargo, I found a _grey hair!"_

**30. Peace-**

Rodney rubs his temples as Richard and Marcus stumble by drunkenly - honestly, could he not have peace and quiet for a change?

**31. Poison-**

Everyone wondered what Montarg would have been like if his father had not poisoned his mind with violence and war - Rodney doesn't even want to think about it.

**32. Pretty-**

"No, Rodney," "Oh, but Montargo, it would look so pretty," "Roderick Bellaham, I'm not putting a bow in my hair and that's final!"

**33. Rain-**

Montarg hates rain - everyone knows that- but even Rodney has to laugh when he sees Montarg trying to dodge the raindrops that are dripping in through the cracks in the ceiling of their cavern.

**34. Regret-**

If there was one thing Montarg regretted, it was introducing Rodney to the world of violence, blood and abuse because there was no going back, even if Rodney always says, "Montargo, I entered that world when I told my parents I'm homosexual."

**35. Roses-**

In the Spirit World, Montarg has spoken of these 'holidays' he's found and Rodney quickly picks Valentine's Day as his favourite, especially since he found a bouquet of red roses on his pillow and a single note that says _Happy Valentine's Day - _and, outside the room, Montarg smirks as he hears the chef squeal.

**36. Secret-**

Montarg kept some things secret, even from _Rodney - _such as his conflicting feelings for his chef.

**37. Snakes-**

Rodney screams as he sees the snake on the ground and Montarg growls, "For God's sake, Rodney, do you scream at everything you see?"

**38. Snow-**

Montarg reaches down and scoops up some of the snow then mutters, "Rodney would've probably liked this place…"

**39. Solid-**

Rodney hadn't held Montarg for so long - and vice versa- and when he sees him again, he's so glad that, despite the fact they are now merely ghosts, Montarg still feels as solid as he did when he was still alive.

**40. Spring-**

Sometimes, Montarg really hated Spring, especially when Rodney keeps insisting on putting a daisy chain on his head.

**41. Stable-**

Montarg has another nightmare where Rodney is taken away from him and he begins to wonder if, with all these nightmares, he is still mentally stable.

**42. Strange-**

Montargo tilted his head as he watched his new companion - he'd never met a man who was so feminine and liked girly, frilly things before; it was all so strange and yet…he kinda liked it.

**43. Summer-**

Rodney finds that he rather enjoys Summer as he watches Montarg train shirtless again - the hot weather meant the fire sorcerer needed more and more water to dump over his head and Rodney was _more _then glad to deliver that water to him.

**44. Taboo-**

To many people, Rodney himself was taboo - a gay, feminine sorcerer - and he's always been treated like a disease - the only person who didn't treat him differently was the man who was as taboo as he was.

**45. Ugly-**

Rodney stares at Montarg as he comes back from the war, scratches and bruises all over his body, and he hugs his leader because Montarg is still beautiful to him.

**46. War-**

Montarg was born for it, he gladly took part in the fighting and didn't care who he killed - he just didn't expect the fact that he would have to take Rodney with him to one of them.

**47. Water-**

Really, both men should be afraid of water - fire gets put out and rock sinks - but only Montarg jogs away from it and huddles by a tree; feeling utterly ashamed of himself.

**48. Welcome-**

Montarg returns home to the cavern after the war and Rodney welcomes him with open arms - he's finally home.

**49. Winter-**

Despite the fact that Spring was his favourite, Rodney rather enjoyed Winter because it was an excellent excuse to cuddle with the warmest thing he could come across: Montarg.

**50. Wood-**

Rodney sighs through his nose and runs his fingers over the wooden clock that Montarg had made for him - carved out of the wood of the nearby trees - and smiles as he sees Montarg leaning against the doorway, smirking at him.

…

**Author's note:**

'**Bout time this was finished. I wanted to post **_**something **_**before I went to Belgium.**

**Can't believe it's taken this long to write this about these two.**

**_Random thing! _: You know what I just noticed? If Montarg's dad never abused him, Montarg wouldn't have met Rodney. That's because Montarg would've never killed his dad so, even if his mum still died, he would've just stayed with his dad instead of journeying out on his own. That means Rodney would've gotten attacked by those men with no saviour so…in that alternate universe, Rodney would be dead :'( No Rodney, no grumpy Montarg, no Rontargo…What a sad thought.**

**Still, Rodney will never cease to amuse me. He's just so darn cute for a grown man! And Montarg with a daisy chain on his head…Pfffft! **

**And that, uh, sentence called 'Pretty'…yeah, that's based off a part later on in From Little Flame to Raging Fire…**

**Oh, Rodney, the things you make Montarg do, eh?**


End file.
